Morgan Le Fay (DeGuere series)
Morgan Le Fay is a powerful sorceress who gave herself to evil magic. Biography ''Dr. Strange Old of millennia, the woman known as Morgan Le Fay was adored as a goddess by many cults in the centuries, and has been known under many names, such as Kali, Ishtar and Lilith. At a certain point, she gave herself to black magic, and plaid her allegiance to The Nameless One, becoming her immortal and ever beauty servant. She was defeated once by the Sorcerer Supreme Thomas Lindmer, and exiled to the Dark Dimension with her master. Centuries later, a new breach in the dimensions' tissue opened, and Morgan was given by the Nameless One three days to defeat Lindmer and open the portals to Earth. Once on Earth, Morgan tried to reach Lindmer's intended successor before the Sorcerer could pass his powers to him, but she was challenged by Lindmer himself before time. Possessing the body of a young girl, Morgan managed to surprise and beat the old enemy, forcing him to flee. She then started spying her enemy, finding his Sanctum Sanctorum following his servant Wong. The Sanctorum was protected by powerful spells, anyway, and Morgan didn't manage to enter. She then started to haunt Clea's dreams, thus forcing Strange to ask for Lindmer for help and to reach the astral plane, where Morgan was waiting for him; in the Dark Dimension, Morgan unleashed the demon Balzaroth against the human, but he failed to apprehend him and was defeated. After the humans' escape from the Dark Dimension, the Nameless One confronted Morgan, forcing her to admit she let Strange escape because she desires him; after acknowledging this, the Nameless One threatens Morgan to reduce her to an old woman and to torture her for all eternity if she failed him again. Back on Earth, Morgan turned into a cat and waited for Strange to come back to the Sanctorum. When he arrived, she moved in front of the door and Strange, coming out, thought to meet Lindmer's cat and let her in. Back to her human form, Morgan faced Wong, easily besting him in magic. She then proceeded to fight Lindmer, defeating him too and having Asmodeus bring his soul to Hell. Later, she confronted Strange once again, and offered him to let Clea be in exchange of himself; Strange agreed, and followed Morgan to the Dark Dimension. In here, Morgan tempted him offering him all the health, money, power and knowledge desirable. When she shows him the tortued soul of Lindmer, anyway, Strange rebels to her and fights her, managing to force her to flee. Disappointed by another failure, the Nameless One took back Morgan's youth, leaving her an old, ugly woman, crying in Hell for eternity. It appears that, somehow, Morgan convinced her master to have another chance to conquer Earth, since she's seen in New York as the author of a new psychological method of self-help, who is particularly liked by young people. She comments to a journalist how youngsters are the future, implying that she has some plans involving the brain-washed boys and girls following her. Character traits Morgan is a cruel and violent woman, who gave herself completely to evil in order to mantain her beauty and youth. She puts herself above everything else, and is ready to sacrifice everything and everyone to obtain what she wants. She possesses vast magic powers, and she is capable to best also powerful magicians such as Thomas Lindmer. Her magic gives her many abilities, among which there are energy manipulation, possession, shapeshifting and teleportation. Relationships *The Nameless One - Master. *Thomas Lindmer - Enemy. *Stephen Strange - Enemy. *Wong - Enemy. *Asmodeus - Subordinate. *Balzaroth - Subordinate. Behind the scenes ''To be added Trivia *In the comics, Morgan is a recurrent enemy for the Avengers. Gallery morganhuman_lilith_kali_ishtar.jpg|Morgan's appearance as a simple human. Tumblr m8qlcypQBY1qemxfbo1 1280.jpg|Morgan offers Dr. Strange all the power in the world. Morgan&strange.jpg|Morgan seduces Strange. old_morgan.jpg|Morgan as an old woman. Category:Dr. Strange characters Category:DeGuere series Sorcerers Category:Villains Category:Immortals Category:Characters with Magic